In women's garments with a pair of cup parts typified by brassieres, recent years have seen those in which cup parts are provided with pads, so as to push up lower parts of breasts (lower parts on sides in particular), for example, thereby raising the breasts up on the front center side of the brassiere (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). Pushing the breasts up on the front center side by utilizing such pads has been forming a breast cleavage while making the breasts appear larger in volume.